The present invention refers to a transport vehicle comprising a load carrying platform and wheels carrying the latter, said wheels being arranged in at least one row transversely located with respect to the platform, the platform being adapted to be raised and lowered with respect to the wheels by means of hydraulic piston rams.
Vehicles for the handling and transportation of shipping containers and other heavy pieces of cargo have been developed, the aim being to design the vehicle so it can be pushed in below the cargo, for instance a pile of containers resting on a fixed support, or a pallet which is brought along during the transport. Such vehicles may also be used for other type of heavy or high loads, for instance loaded railway wagons.
In order to make possible such handling it is essential to be able to raise and to lower the platform of the vehicle, and furthermore that the height of the platform, in lowered position is small, so the vehicle can be pushed in below pieces of cargo supported close by the ground. To that end the vehicle is provided with small-diameter wheels, and on account of the heavy loads to be carried, a large number of wheels are required.
When the platform is brought to its raised position the wheels may be elastically supported by the rams if the latter are connected in parallel to at least one source of pressure fluid supply.
Especially when handling cargo stowed in a high pile, it is essential to be able to stabilize the platform of the vehicle in order to prevent tilting of the cargo, for instance when the vehicle is moving through a curve. On such occasion a resultant of the force of gravity and that of centrifugal action may be directed away from the center of the vehicle.